tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Type D
The Titan Type D was built by International Harvester from 1911 to 1914 in the Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA factory. Model History In 1910, the Milwaukee factory produced the Reliance Type D in 20, 25, and 45-hp versions. In 1911 these models were renamed Titan Type D. The 20-hp Titan used the same Famous engine as the IHC Type A and IHC Type B 20-HP models built in the Akron and Upper Sandusky plants at the same time and the Mogul Type C 20-HP built in Milwaukee. The Titan Type D 25-HP used the same single-cylinder engine as the Mogul Type C 25-HP also built in the Milwaukee Works. The Titan Type D 45-HP continued on with the 2-cylinder engine designed for the 1910 Reliance 45-HP. In 1912 the 2-cylinder 2-speed Type D 18-35 was added to the range between the 25-hp and 45-hp models. In 1914 the 45-HP was fitted with a new cellular radiator and fan and renamed the Titan 30-60. In 1915 the Type D 20-HP was dropped and the much smaller Titan 12-25 4-cylinder more or less replaced the Type D 25-HP. The Titan 12-25 was soon renamed Titan 15-30 For 1916 a new smaller tractor, the 2-cylinder Titan 10-20, was added at the bottom of the line. The phenomenal sales success of the Fordson tractor and the fact that most US farms were small acreages ended the reign of the heavyweight tractors. From 1918 all the heavyweight Titan tractors were discontinued and the only model left was the little 10-20, which stayed in production through 1922 and was the main weapon in International Harvester's sales battle with Fordson. Timeline * 1911: Titan Type D 20-HP, 25-HP, and 45-HP were continuations of Reliance Type D models. * 1912: Titan Type D 18-35 added. * 1915: last Type D models were built Factory locations *Milwaukee Works, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA Specification ;Type D 20-HP (1911-1914) 257 builtKlancher, Lee 1996. International Harvester Photographic History, Motorbooks International, Osceola, Wisconsin. (Type D production totals p.25) *Weight: 14000 lb *Cylinders: 1 *Displacement: 902 ci *RPM: 300 *Wheels: 70"x20" *Speeds: 1 *Plow Rating: *Price: ;Type D 25-HP (1911-1914) 1700 builtKlancher, Lee 1996. International Harvester Photographic History, Motorbooks International, Osceola, Wisconsin. (Type D production totals p.25) *Weight: 18200 lb *Cylinders: 1 *Displacement: 1178 ci *RPM: *Speeds: 1 *Wheels: 70"x24" *Plow Rating: 4 *Price: ;Type D 18-35 (1912-1915) 259 builtKlancher, Lee 1996. International Harvester Photographic History, Motorbooks International, Osceola, Wisconsin. (Type D production totals p.25) *Weight: *Cylinders: 2 *Displacement: *RPM: *Speeds: 2 *Wheels: *Plow Rating: *Price: ;Type D 45-HP (1911-1914) 1319 builtKlancher, Lee 1996. International Harvester Photographic History, Motorbooks International, Osceola, Wisconsin. (Type D production totals p.25) *Weight: 20600 lb *Cylinders: 2 *Displacement: 1781 ci *RPM: 335 *Speeds: 1 *Wheels: 75"x24" *Plow Rating: 10 *Price: Variations and Options Serial numbers and production figures Preservation A Titan Type D 45 HP from 1910, a 25 HP from 1911, and an 18-35 from 1914 are owned by John Tysse, Crosby, North Dakota.Leffingwell, Randy 1999. International Harvester Tractors, MBI Publishing Co., Osceola, Wisconsin. pp.20,30,32,190 Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * Category:Titan Type D Category:International Harvester tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Steel wheeled tractors Category:Single cylinder tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:22 hp tractors Category:25 hp tractors Category:45 hp tractors